


In the Eye of the Beholder - В глазах смотрящего

by Altra_Realta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Все, что твой соулмейт рисует на своей коже, проявляется и у тебя, или: пять раз, когда рисунки соулмейта Баки подвергались критике.





	In the Eye of the Beholder - В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890549) by [ironic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironic_boner/pseuds/ironic_boner). 



Баки помнит, как в первый раз обнаружил метку: ему пять, он бросается к матери и ревет, что зеленеет, а мать объясняет, что просто его соулмейт — человек, предназначенный ему свыше — пролил на руки зеленую краску, и она тотчас проявилась на коже Баки.

Мать дает ему ручку, говоря, что он может ответить таким же рисунком, но не должен сообщать своему соулмейту, как его найти, пока он не повзрослеет.

Баки малюет на левой руке сердце и цветы: раз они соулмейты — так положено. А еще потому, что изобразить их легко, а Баки рисует ужасно.

В противоположность Баки, его соулмейт — _превосходный художник. Великолепный_. На сердечки Баки он отвечает счастливым жирафом, и взволнованный Баки показывает жирафа всем, кто согласен смотреть.

Поскольку ему только пять, на комплименты никто не скупится, кроме Ребекки, которая фыркает, говоря, что в жизни не видела ничего безобразнее. Баки возражает, что не видел ничего безобразнее, чем _Ребекка_ , и в наказание отправляется в изгнание в свою комнату.

* * *

Баки твердо следует правилу «не сообщать», потому его встреча со Стивом — случайность, а не договоренность. Несколько крепких мальчишек окружают Стива, намереваясь отобрать у него деньги, и Баки бросается к ним, даже не зная, кто такой Стив. Несколько минут спустя они оба все понимают, потому что у них одинаковые — удивительные — рисунки на руках. Баки обнимает Стива и ведет знакомить с мамой.

* * *

В следующий раз мнение Баки о его соулмейте оспаривают в четвертом классе: Элис Кинг хвастается собакой, которую ее соулмейт нарисовал на их левых руках. Рисунок не _ужасен_ , но, разумеется, не так хорош, как нарисованный Стивом — по предложению Баки — дракон, так что Баки бесцеремонно заявляет:

— Мой соулмейт рисует гораздо лучше, чем твой! — И показывает дракона.

На какой-то момент повисает молчание, потом Бобби Эллис фыркает.

— Приятель, это же жуть, — говорит он.

— Что? — недоумевает Баки. Он завороженно смотрел, как Стив рисовал дракона. Стив рисует _потрясающе_ , а Бобби просто говнюк.

— Да его всего перекосило! Крылья не пойми какие, нога больше, чем голова!

Баки вынужден тут же сравнить свою ногу с головой Бобби. Бобби ревет, но Баки не испытывает никаких угрызений совести.

* * *

Во время войны секрета уже не существует: те, у кого есть соулмейт, обменивают сигареты и шоколад на чернила, чтобы успокоить свои половинки. Баки не исключение.

Другие солдаты из сто седьмой в конце концов начинают задавать вопросы, и Баки только счастлив похвастаться талантом своего соулмейта.

— Из всех, кого я знаю, он лучший художник, — восторженно делится Баки. — Он каждый день рисует мне что-то новое, здесь, — и касается левого предплечья, закрытого рукавом. — Пустячок, но он меня подбадривает и дает понять, что все в порядке.

— Покажешь?

— В другой раз, — уклоняется Баки. — Этот слишком личный.

Наконец увидев долгожданные рисунки, все приходят в ужас.

— Это… э-э… интересно.

— У него довольно… неподражаемый… стиль.

— Кошмар просто.

Баки таращится на них и прикрывается рукой, защищая птицу на плече.

— Отвалите.

Они просто ничего не понимают в искусстве.

* * *

Потом наступает день, когда орлом, нарисованным на руке Баки черной краской, восхищаются уже по-настоящему, непритворно. Нигде ничего не ползет, ну, может, местами немного _сплющено_.

— Да как ты это сделал, — удивляется Баки и немного ненавидит рисунок — тот заставляет его беспокоиться.

Некоторое время Баки пренебрегает искусством на собственной руке.

* * *

Семьдесят лет спустя Стив отправляется на задание, а Баки дома, в башне Старка, старается нагнать несколько десятилетий в развитии кино и телевидения. Он носит футболку и может не единожды рассмотреть рисунок на своей руке. Недостатком является то, что все остальные рисунок видят тоже.

— Эй, Бак, ты сам нарисовал? Я могу одолжить тебе денег на уроки рисования, если захочешь.

Баки косится на воина на правом предплечье — кривоватого, с нарушенными пропорциями.

— Заглохни, Старк, — советует он.

— Или тебе это кто-то еще намалевал? — спрашивает Бартон. — Знаешь, в наше время принято обмениваться адресами. При условии совершеннолетия обоих, разумеется.

Баки звереет. Он вытаскивает из-за спинки дивана огромное пуховое розовое одеяло (принадлежащее Дарси) и заворачивается в него, пряча руку от взглядов. На всех присутствующих он так и смотрит из-под этого плаща.

— Мой соулмейт в уроках не нуждается, — заявляет он.

* * *

Стив принимает участие в выставке, и Баки чувствует себя полностью удовлетворенным. Стив выступает под псевдонимом, но не только потому, что он Капитан Америка, а потому, что его картины _блестящи_. Баки расхаживает по галерее, выпятив грудь, он _горд_ и счастлив — за Стива и за то, что теперь все, наконец, признают его талант. Талант, который сам Баки признал с первого дня.

Чуть позже Баки готовит Стиву романтический ужин (ладно, он заказывает еду, но накрывает на стол и зажигает свечи сам) и вручает памятный подарок.

— Баки, правда, не стоило, — говорит Стив, освобождая из оберточной бумаги огромного жирафа, а потом, косясь, держит презент за шею на вытянутой руке. — _Действительно_ не стоило. А почему жираф?

— Потому что мы отмечаем твой вклад в искусство, а жираф был первым твоим рисунком, который я увидел, — отвечает Баки. Стив начинает смеяться, Баки скрещивает руки на груди.

— _Что_?

— Баки, я терпеть не могу жирафов, — смеется Стив. — И никогда тебе их не рисовал. Тем первым рисунком была _собака_.

— _Нет_ , — упорствует Баки. — У него была длинная шея, я помню. Жирафья.

— Видишь ли… мои рисунки на тебе растягиваются! — объясняет Стив. — Да брось, ты знаешь, что это не лучшая из моих работ, особенно сейчас, когда я вынужден рисовать левой рукой.

— Ты-то не начинай, — спорит Баки. — Не принижай себя, Стив, твои рисунки великолепны.

Стив качает головой и усмехается.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь.

— _Знаю_ , — настаивает Баки. — Потому что они _твои_.


End file.
